Kensei Mugurama
Kensei Muguruma (六 車 拳 西, Muguruma Kensei) é o capitão da 9ª Divisão no Gotei 13. Seus tenentes são Shūhei Hisagi e Mashiro Kuna. Ele é um Visored. Ele também era um capitão há mais de 100 anos antes do seu exílio e foi reintegrado ao seu antigo depois de um tempo depois da batalha contra Sōsuke Aizen. Aparência Kensei é um homem alto e musculoso com características afiadas, cabelos curtos cinza claro / prata e olhos castanhos. Ele tem uma tatuagem do número "69" em seu peito; O "6" representa seu sobrenome, "Muguruma", que usa o kanji para "6", enquanto o "9" representa uma 9ª Divisão, que ele atualmente lidera. Ele usa uma camisa A escura e roxa com uma guarnição branca, além de calças de carga verde, botas de combate e um par de luvas sem naranja. Ele também tem uma série de piercings, com um na sobrancelha esquerda e três na orelha esquerda. Durante o seu tempo inicial como capitão, Kensei teve franjas frontais mais longas, que pendia sobre o rosto. Ele usava um shihakushō sem manga que estava aberto na frente, expondo seu peito e tatuagem, e amarrou-o com um cinto de corda. Ele também usava um haori sem mangas e um par de luvas pretas sem dedos que cobriam a maioria dos antebraços. Dezessete months after a derrota de Aizen, ele volta a usar este olhar, embora com um shihakushō menos aberto, um novo cinto metálico e um cabelo mordido. 2 Personalidade Kensei e um indivíduo sério e decisivo, embora ele é facilmente irritado e bem bastante temperamental, muitas vezes com uma falha. Ele está muito irritado com uma imaturidade, evidente quando Orihime infiltra-se no esconderijo do Visored e brincadeira pergunta onde está o banheiro; Kensei está visivelmente irritado, apenas se acalmando quando Lisa Yadōmaru e Love Aikawa o lembram que era apenas uma piada. 3 Ele é mais freqüentemente irritado pelo comportamento infantil de Mashiro, uma vez que observa que é uma habilidade estranha de agravá-lo mesmo quando está dormindo. Seu comportamento agressivo é particularmente inestable em combate. Em um ponto, ele confessa que ele não é maduro o suficiente para se segurar, mesmo contra uma criança. Apesar disso, Kensei e as vezes um indivíduo atencioso, são suas tentativas de ser gentis são muitas vezes compensadas por sua agressão, como quando ele é uma tentativa de um humanismo e uma forma de lembrar um sargento militar. 4 História Kensei 69 Kensei durante seu tempo como um capitão exibindo sua tatuagem "69". Cerca de 110 anos atrás, Kensei era o capitão da 9ª Divisão , com Mashiro Kuna servindo como seu tenente. Ele participou da cerimônia de promoção do terceiro assento de Kisuke Urahara da 2ª Divisão para o capitão da 12ª Divisão . 5 Enredo Arco Arrancar Fake Karakura Town arc Kensei e o outro Visored colocam suas máscaras ocultas. Kensei chega à Fake Karakura Town com o resto do Visored, interceptando Aizen, Gin e a liberação de Tōsen da prisão de fogo de Yamamoto. 37 Quando Shinji pergunta ao seu companheiro Visored se eles have someone no Gotei 13que eles gostariam de falar, Kensei afirma que ele não se importa. 38 Quando Shinji retorna de sua conversa com o capitão-Comandante Yamamoto, uma enorme criatura oca vomita uma grande horda de Menos de classe Gillian de sua boca. Kensei está entre os Visored quando colocam suas máscaras para se prepararem para a batalha. 39 Kensei apalpadou um Gillian. Kensei está pronto para a batalha enquanto os outros. Visored desenham seus Zanpakutō e atacam os Gillianos. 40 Kensei demonstra seu poder aumentado quando ele usa uma enxurrada de socos para esmagar uma máscara de Gillian, fazendo com que o Hollow exploda. Quando outro Gillian tenta atacá-lo por trás, ele esfaqueia sua máscara com o Tachikaze e usa sua habilidade especial para explodir sua cabeça. 41 Kensei derruba vários mais dos Gillians com suas habilidades de combate mão-a-mão. Quando ele mata o último, Mashiro reclama que queria matá-lo. Kensei diz a ela para parar de choramingar, dizendo que ela pode ter o grandepara que ela pare de se queixar. 42 Enquanto Mashiro está distraído, Wonderweiss recupera-se de sua briga com ela. Kensei grita para ela, tentando avisá-la, mas Mashiro responde que ela já está ciente antes de chutar o rosto de Wonderweiss, enviando-o rolando blocos para vários edifícios. Kensei adverte-o que lutar contra um oponente do nível da Wonderweiss rapidamente um esgotará e que ela deve tirar uma máscara antes de seu limite de tempo expirar. No entanto, Mashiro diz a Kensei que ele é burro, lembrando-a que ela pode manter sua máscara em 15 horas em linha reta e que ela pode mantê-la toda la noche. Ela continua sua luta com Wonderweiss, mas rapidamente perde a vantagem ao seu maiscara oca quebra. Kensei Salva Mashiro. Wonderweiss aproveita esta oportunidade para colocar vários socos no rosto dela, mas antes que ele seja aberto, Kensei pára sua mão, tendo agarrado Mashiro. Ele pede desculpas a Wonderweiss por não ser o tipo de adulto que é fácil em crianças. 43 Ele então o joga nos prédios abaixo. Kensei pousa em um prédio próximo e estabelece Mashiro, que perguntou fracamente se ele vai se vingar dela enquanto sorri. Ele olha para ela e pergunta ao que ela está sentando, observando que ela é uma idiota por acabar do jeito que ela é, e ela teve que ter evitado se ela had ouvido suas advertências.porque o pirralho ficou acima de si mesmo. Quando Wonderweiss se aproxima dele, Kensei lança seu Bankai e os dois choques, causando uma enorme explosão. 44 Wonderweiss mais tarde intervém na luta de Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto com Sōsuke Aizen , tendo terminado sua batalha com Kensei, deixando seu destino desconhecido. 45 The Lost Substituto Shinigami arco Em algum momento após a derrota de Aizen, Kensei retorna à Soul Society, onde recupera sua posição de capitão da Nona Divisão. Ele cumprimenta Ichigo no caminho para o lugar de encontro dos capitães, e Ichigo fica surpreso ao vê-lo como um capitão. Kensei diz-lhe para calar a boca e ordena que ele entre na sala, dizendo ao Substituto Shinigami que ele não estava apenas lá para conversar. 2 Arco da guerra de sangue de mil anos Kensei assiste a uma reunião de capitão onde é informado sobre uma infiltração de Wandenreich e tem uma ordem de se preparar para uma guerra junto com outros capitães. 46 Depois que os Wandenreich invadem Seireitei, Kensei recebe uma palavra de Rangiku Matsumoto para que o inimigo tenha a habilidade de roubar Bankai. 47 Alguns pontos depois, Kensei e vários outros membros do Gotei 13 ficam surpresos ao sentir que Yamamoto entra nas linhas da frente, enquanto o Reiatsu do seu capitão-comandante ressoa em Seireitei. 48 Kensei e outros membros do Gotei 13 ficam mais surpresos ao sentir que Ichigo Kurosaki finalmente entrou na Soul Society. 49 Kensei lamentou a morte do capitão-comandante. Logo após o Wandenreich deixar uma Sociedade de Almas, Kensei se encontra com vários outros capitães e escuta quando Ukitake afirma que não conseguiu encontrar o corpo do Capitão-Comandante. Enquanto isso, você não gosta de nada, não é tão bom como não é uma pessoa que é bem-vinda de Yamamoto, irritando-a até uma situação bem-sucedida por Shunsui. 50 Kensei e os outros capitães se juntam depois de Seireitei para testemunhar aí da Guarda Real. 51 Algum tempo após o ataque de Wandenreich, Kensei leva seu tenente Shūhei Hisagi para fóruns da floresta, for do Seireitei. Dizendo-o que quer que Hisagi usa seu banco, Kensei afirma que esta vez seu Bankai não foi roubado, mas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu na próxima vez, e o Gotei 13 precisa de mais usuários do Bankai. Enquanto o co-tenente Mashiro Kuna salta das árvores na frente de Hisagi, Kensei, comandando-a para Hollowfy, adverte Hisagi para ter cuidado, pois Mashiro é forte quando está usando uma máscara e, a menos que ele queira morrer, ele tem melhor use um Bankai. Enquanto Hisagi, protestando, afirma que não pode simplesmente se tornar capaz de usar Bankai, Mashiro, ignorá-lo, golpeá-lo no baú, afirmando que o tenente não deve desobedecer o "super" Tenente, mostrando seu distintivo de seu ranking do tenente superior. O que é o que você quer saber, Kensei pergunta se ele acha que ele não está matar, vendo como ele não é tão gentil quanto Kaname Tōsen. Pedindo ao seu capitão que aguarde, Hisagi explica que ele semper olhou para ele e o respeito, mas não tem o direito de criticar seu ex-Capitão Tōsen, levando Kensei a encará-lo de surpresa. 52 Kensei luta contra uma máscara. Durante a segunda invasão de Seireitei de Wandenreich, Kensei aparece com Rose apenas um tempo de impedir que Mask De Masculino pisasse na cabeça de Hisagi, fortemente ferida. Ele expressa o seu desapontamento em Hisagi por não mostrar os resultados do seu treinamento, antes da apresentação de uma máscara. Declarando que ele não quer perder o tempo de Máscara, eletricidade seu Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Usando sua habilidade especial, ele derrota facilmente uma Máscara, derrubando-o em um prédio próximo. Quando é uma campainha da máscara, James, começa a implorar ao Sternritter para não perder, Kensei observa que é tão tão importante que está a fazer com que você se sinta como cara mau. No entanto, quando Hisagi recupera uma consciência e anuncie-o que James precisa ser derrotado primeiro, uma Máscara recupera e golpea abruptamente em outro prédio próximo. 53 Levando-se, Kensei zomba antes de se dirigir para Mask, que aparece antes dele não está ativo Kensei no baú com Star Eagle Kick. Quando a Máscara ou encabeça com o Star Headbutt, Kensei diz-lhe para não ser tão arrogante e transforme suas juntas de bronze em juntas com ponta antes de puncionar Mask. Quando a fumaça desaparece para revela-lo segurando o punho de Kensei, Mask proclama que não está funcionando antes de bater Kensei no chão abaixo com um cotovelo. O impacto quebra o braço direito de Kensei. Depois de bater em Kensei com seu joelho, Mask observa que ele não precisará contar até dez. 54 Mais tarde, Rukia Kuchiki chega e tira Kensei do local da batalha. 55 Um Kensei zombado, Rose e Rangiku aparecem atrás de Mayuri. Kensei e Rose são levados para o tenente Isane Kotetsu por Rukia. Isane ergue uma barreira Kidō ao redor deles enquanto ela como cura. 56 Eles estão na mesma sala durante a batalha entre o tenente Yachiru Kusajishi e Sternritter "V" Guenael Lee. Tanto como eles são incapacitados por Gremmy Thoumeaux antes de Isane tomar consciência de sua presença. 57 Isane logo move seu cadáver para longe do campo de batalha. 58 Sternritter "Z" Giselle Gewelle mais tarde transforme seu cadáver em um zumbi e usa para atacar Mayuri Kurotsuchi e lutar contra o Arrancarressuscitado. 59 Eventualmente, Kensei e Rose sucumbem aos efeitos doMedicamento de Precognição de Mayuri, tendo sido exposto a Ele através do sangue do Arrancar. Depois que eles são desmoronam, Mayuri os injeta com uma droga, fazendo com que Kensei grite em agonia. Mayuri revela que ele criou uma maneira de assumir o controle dos zumbis de Giselle usando amostras de sangue de 13 membros do Gotei enquanto Kensei e Rose se levantavam atrás dele. Enquanto Mayuri pede despedida de Giselle, Kensei a apunhala através do coração. 60 Kensei e Rose confrontam PePe. Logo depois, Kensei e Rose enfrentam PePe Waccabrada com marcas estranhas em seus rostos. 61 Quando Hisagi tenta um ataque de cima, Kensei intercepta seu ataque antes de matá-lo no chão, nocauteando-o no processo. Ele então escolhe Senbonzakura do chão e entrega-para para Byakuya Kuchiki. Depois que Byakuya e Mayuri terminam de falar, Pepe retorna e tentar assumir o controle de Kensei, que simplesmente o socos no rosto, enviando-o voando, antes de usar a técnica Sandbag Beat, o que prejudica muito a PePe eo envia a um prédio próximo. 62 Dez anos depois, tendo sido restaurado ao normal, Kensei vai para uma cerimônia de promoção de Rukia Kuchiki, o novo capitão da 13ª Divisão. Ao longo do caminho, ele juntar-se à uma provocação de Hisagi por Rangiku, negando que o tenente realmente um banco. 63 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Apesar do tamanho pequeno de seu Shikai, o Kensei pode efetivamente usar o Tachikaze para infligir ataques, o mesmo em combate de perto, comprovado quando ele segura aforma Hollowfied de Ichigo Kurosaki. 28 64 Shunpo Expert: como capitão do Gotei 13, Kensei é proficiente em Shunpo. Durante a batalha em Fake Karakura Town, Kensei chegou a Mashiro a tempo de salvação de Wonderweiss Margela. 65 Ele apareceu instantaneamente ao lado de Mask De Masculino quando o último estava presto a atacar Shūhei Hisaginovamente. 66  Hakuda Master: Kensei prefere usar suas habilidades de mão-a-mão, apesar de suas habilidades impressionantes de esgrima. No entanto, Kensei efetivamente usou ambas como habilidades em uníssono. 64 Durante uma transformação de Ichigo em um Hollow, Kensei derrubou-se a uma boa distância com apenas um ataque de cotovelo. 67 Ele esquivou todos os ataques de Hollowfied Ichigo, apesar de usar o último de Tensa Zangetsu, e conseguiu chutá-lo. Ao lutar contra um grande grupo de Gillians, Kensei destruiu vários deles com os punhos sozinhos. 68 69 Sandbag Beat (サ ン ド ッ ビ ー ー ー ト, Sandobaggu Bīto): 70 Kensei oferece ataques em um bem mais rápido, causando danos agravados a um alvo. A técnica é poderosa o suficiente para não apenas destruir uma máscara de Gillian, mas destruir completamente seu corpo também. 71 Grande poder espiritual: como capitão, Kensei possui uma grande quantidade de Reiryoku. Como um Visored, Kensei tem um Reiatsu duplode parte-Shinigami, parte-Hollow.Durabilidade aprimorada : o Kensei possui uma durabilidade considerável, l Evantando-se principalmente ileso depois de ser jogado em um prédio 72 e encoler os ombros de um golpe direto de uma Máscara habilitada. 73 Combateiro altamente perceptivo: apesar de sua natureza de baixo humor, Kensei e um lutador muito perspicaz. Ele conhece como habilidades que possui Hollows, e sabe como contrariar elas para conquistar a vantagem. 74 Força aprimorada: Kensei possui grande força física, mesmo antes da sua Hollowfication. 75 Durante sua luta com Wonderweiss, Kensei bloqueou o poderoso golpe do Arrancar e lançou - uma grande distância com força considerável, alcançando ambas como fachadas com apenas uma mão única. 65 Ele parou o chute de Mask De Masculino com o pé de uma posição sem alavanca. 66 Zanpakutō Tachikaze (断 地 風, Earth-Severing Wind): Quando é criado, ele assume uma forma de um wakizashi, com um tsuba em forma de H, tecido branco ao redor do seu punho e uma bainha preta. 76 Tachikaze em sua forma Shikai.  Shikai: O Shikai de Kensei é desencadeado por comando Blow it Away (吹 っ 飛 ば せ, futtobase; Viz "Blast It"). Quando o Tachikaze é liberado, como correntes de ar giram em torno de Kensei antes de envolver o Tachikaze, que se transforma em uma faca de combate com uma proteção de bronze, um invólucro de tecto claro e cintilante no centro do punho, um aperto de couro cinza e um pequeno anel no contorno da guarda lado. 77 Como um Shinigami, Kensei vestiu-o em sua cintura sob sua forma selada. Como um Visored, ele geralmente o mantém na forma lançada e armazenada nos seus bolsos das calças. 67 Shikai Habilidade Especial: Kensei pode usar o Tachikaze para manipular o vento e a energia. 78 O verdadeiro poder do Tachikaze reside na sua capacidade de fazer explodir o caminho de suas barras. 79 Lâminas de ar.  Lâminas de ar: Ao cortar o ar, Kensei pode liberar várias lâminas de vento que cortaram os inimigos a uma distância antes de explodir e causar danos devastadores. Eles são extremamente poderosos, matando facilmente um oco gigante, cortando-o em pedaços. 78 80 (Sem nome)  Bakudantsuki (爆 弾 突 き, Bomb Thrust): 70 Kensei carregaTachikaze com Reiryoku até que ele tome uma forma de uma esfera brilhante, que ele dispara como uma explosão de energia com força extrema. Esta explosão é bastante devastadora, soprando o braço da forma Hollowfied de Ichigo. 81 Ele mais tarde usa-o para destruir um Gillian simplificado usando uma habilidade enquanto impala uma máscara do Oco com uma lâmina doTachikaze, o que fez com que a cabeça do Gillian explodisse. 82 * Tekken Tachikaze. *  Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze (鐡 拳 · 断 風, Vento de fenda de punho de ferro, Viz "Vento de ferrugem de ferro de punho de ferro"): Após uma ativação, um explosão de vento, em vez de Kensei e quando se dispersa, oTachikaze transforma-se de uma única faca de combate em um par de grandes lâminas de nó que Kensei segura em cada mão. Ambas como lâminas têm uma borda de prata curvada, que se afasta para um lado de fora em ambos os lados. As bandas púrpuras segmentadas envolvem a totalidade de seus braços, bem como uma armadura, enquanto uma faixa roxa mais grossa arcos atrás dele, sobre sua cabeça, como extremidades saindo de debaixo de seus ombros. 83 * Capacidade especial do Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze concentra todo o poder destrutivo da forma Shikai em suas lâminas de articulação. Como resultado, os socos de Kensei liberam imensa força explosiva no impacto. 84 Este poder explosivo continua a atacar indefinidamente seu oponente enquanto o punho permaneça em contato com o oponente. 85 Ao usar essa habilidade, o Kensei pode mudar suas lâminas de junco em juntas de latão, bem como luvas espetadas. 86 87 Hollowfication Kumei's Hollow Mask. Maiscara oca: Sua máscara oca se assemelha a um guarda-costas de um plano, com seis orifícios do olho dispostos em duas colunas. Tem três extensões de cada lado que cobrem os lados e uma parte de trás da cabeça, bem como os ouvidos dele. 88 Aumento de potência: ao usar uma máscara, os poderes humanos do Kensei complementam seus poderes Shinigami, dando-o grande aumento na força, durabilidade e velocidade.  Força aprimorada: com sua máscara, Kensei possui uma força física ainda maior, permitindo que esmaga uma máscara de Gillian usando apenas os punhos. 68  Velocidade melhorada: com sua máscara, o Kensei tem uma velocidade ainda maior, permitindo que ele entregue uma pancada de golpes a um Gillian com uma taxa incrivelmente rápida. 68 Forma oca de Kensei. Forma oca: quando transformada em um oco, Kensei é um humanoide grande, musculoso e volumoso com mãos cegas e pés esqueletais, com uma série de grossas protuberâncias cilíndricas nas costas e antebraços. Os cilindros de suas costas parecem fazer com que ele se afane. 89  Força reforçada: uma forma oculta de Kensei que possui uma grande força, evidente por sua habilidade de puncionar facilmente grandes crateras no chão. 90 91 Ele partiu de Bakudō # 63. Sajō Sabaku usando sua força pura sozinho, uma fachada que Hachigen Ushōda afirmou ser impossível. 92  Velocidade melhorada: uma velocidade de Kensei aumentou drasticamente, permitindo que ele pegasse seus colegas capitães de surpresa quando são atacou. 93 91  Durabilidade aprimorada: uma durabilidade de Kensei foi considerada aprimorada, permitindo que bloqueasse um golpe de espada de Love Aikawa com apenas um braço. 94 91  Punções energizadas: Kensei havido a cobrir os punhos com energia, aumentando a quantidade de dano que seus golpes infligiram. 95 91 Fraqueza Hollowfication Limite de tempo: Kensei só pode manter sua máscara oca por 5 minutos de cada vez. Aparências em outras mídias Limite de tempo: Kensei só pode manter sua máscara oca por 5 minutos de cada vez. Aparências em outras mídias Kensei aparece como um personagem jogável na série Bleach: Heat the Soul, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, 5, 6 e 7. Em Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Kensei pode usar uma esfera de energia como um ataque de tag-team para ele e seu tenente, Mashiro, no qual ele bate o oponente com ele enquanto tentava impedir que Mashiro o incomodasse. Em Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, ele usa seu Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze, como um dos seus ataques, não qual ele supera seu oponente com uma das lâminas de articulação e cria uma explosão após o impacto. Trivia * Uma aparência original de Shikai do Tachikaze. *  Durante o treinamento Hollow de Ichigo, o Tachikaze tem um punho preto. Mais tarde, no arco da Fake Karakura Town, o punho é cinza claro e roxo. Censura  Nenhum anime, Kensei cortar um Ichigo oqueado 96, em vez de esfaqueá-lo no ombro, como aparência não mangá. 97 Citações  (Para um jovem Shūhei Hisagi) "Você está vivo! Você deve ser feliz! Então, sorria!" 98  (Para Wonderweiss Margela) "Desculpe, garoto. Eu não sou maduro o suficiente para eu segurar só porque você é um garoto!" 99 E se voce eu até aqui entre no meu canal: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvplHo8qib2YFNBzKE_nbvA[[Categoria:Shinigamis (Bleach)]] Categoria:Vaizards